Egy nagy karugamo mondta
by shiroiamy
Summary: Chopper félt Zorótól, de Carue-nak hála a véleménye megváltozott.


Írta és a fordítást engedélyezte: The Wandering Swordsman

Amikor Chopper csatlakozott a csapathoz, a rénszarvas olyan csodálatos dolgot tapasztalt meg, amit barátságnak hívunk. Az a két ember, akivel barátságot kötött, az Dr. Hiruruk és Dr. Kureha voltak, de Dr. Hiruruk inkább egyfajta apafigura volt, és Dr. Kureha… fura módon mutatta ki az érzelmeit. Ő, akármennyire hóbortos is tudott lenni, az anyát testesítette meg számára.

Luffy és Usopp, akik korban közel álltak hozzá, olyan játékokkal ismertették meg, amiket Chopper sosem hallott azelőtt. Természetesen ennek fő oka az volt, hogy a rénszarvas még soha nem látott gumiembert. Általában olyan játékokat játszottak, mint a fogócska, a halászat, vagy Luffy kinyújtott testén ugráltak. Voltak más tevékenységek is, amit a duó bemutatott Choppernek, amik nem igazán voltak „játékok", de mégis „játéknak" nevezték. Ezek Luffy és Usopp köztes ötletei voltak: osonjanak be a konyhára, és lopják el Sanji édes kekszeit, amiket Naminak és Vivinek készített.

Amikor sikerrel jártak, Chopper ehetett a legfinomabb és legédesebb finomságból. Amikor elkapták őket, Luffy és Usopp kapott egy kiérdemelt vasrúgást a fejére. Sanji kihagyta Choppert, mert nemrég csatlakozott hozzájuk, és nem akart rossz benyomást tenni rá.

A trükkös csalás ellenére Sanji és Chopper hamar barátokká váltak. Habár a szakács, Namival és Vivivel együtt, a csapat felnőttes tagjai voltak, így Choppernek nehéz volt bekerülnie közéjük. Nami és Vivi általában elvoltak a saját kis világukban, amit Chopper, azért mert férfi és rénszarvas volt, nehezen értett meg. Beszélgettek az újságban olvasott eseményekről, gazdasági problémákról, fiú problémákról (vagy Nami esetében, kalóz férfiak problémáiról), divatról, ékszerekről, és hogy mit fog venni abból a tíz millió Beliből. Némelyik ilyen beszélgetés alatt Sanji is felbukkant, és képes volt olyan egyszerűen kifejteni a véleményét a témával kapcsolatban, mint a folyékony víz. Choppernak még nem ment a szemtől szembe való kommunikáció. De amikor megközelíti hármójukat, akkor vagy Nami vagy pedig Vivi ölében ülhet (és ezzel kiérdemel egy fojtogató pillantást Sanjitól), és ehet a süteményekből, amit a szakács készített. Az egy boldog plusz dolog.

Három nap leforgása alatt Chopper képes volt már beszélni a Szalmakalapos kalózok négy tagjával és egy Alabasta hercegnővel. Csak egy maradt, de a rénszarvas túlságosan félt még csak azt is mondani neki, hogy „helló". Ez a személy pedig Roronoa Zoro volt. Őt mutatták be utoljára, mert ő ért oda a Drum kastélyhoz a legkésőbb. Mégis nehéz volt belépni abba a szoros, védelmező körbe, ami a férfit körbevette. A három legfőbb érv, amiért Chopper félt a férfitől, ezek voltak: fegyvert viselt, soha nem mosolygott és mindig látta őt a szakáccsal harcolni.

Chopper többféle verziót hallott a zöldhajú kardforgatóval kapcsolatban. Luffy szerint nagyon király. Usopp halkan megsúgta, hogy ha valaki feldühíti, akkor nem látja meg a másnap reggelt. Sanji felhorkantott, és idióta iszákosnak nevezte. Nami azt mondta, hogy lusta, de segítőkész, amikor szükség van rá. Végül Vivi azt felelte neki, hogy ő nem tud semmi rosszat mondani róla, mert megmentette az életét. Miután Chopper begyűjtötte az ismereteket és az adatokat, még ijesztőbbnek találta a kardforgatót. Nem értette, Luffy miért hívta meg a csapatába.

Így volt ez addig a napig, amikor is Chopper arra ébredt, hogy Carue elszalad mellette. Igen, volt még egy csapattárs a Merry Go-n, de ő nem ember volt. Ő egy nagy madár volt, egy Karugamo. Choppernek Carue egy állat barát volt, így a rénszarvas arra fókuszált, hogy összebarátkozzon az emberekkel, ezáltal nem mindig vett róla tudomást. Plusz Carue beszédtechnikája nem volt a legfejlettebb.

Tehát amikor Chopper kinyitotta a szemét, az első szavak – vagy a szavak ismétlése -, amiket Carue-tól hallott az a „_Zoro Zoro Zoro Zoro Zoro Zoro_" volt. Természetesen az emberi fül számára ez „Cue cue cue cue.."-nek hangzott. Ennek ellenére kissé idegesítő volt.

Chopper, kíváncsi teremtmény lévén, szemeit dörzsölve megkérdezte:

- Hova mész?

Carue megállt, és megfordult. Félrebillentette a fejét, mintha nem értené, hogy Chopper miért kérdezte ezt.

- _Zoro!_

Ezt a választ hallva, Chopper hátán borzongás futott végig.

- Micsoda? D-de Usopp azt mondta, hogy ő ijesztő!

Carue pislogott néhányat, mielőtt válaszolt:

- _Nem, Usopp téved. Gyere, gyere!_

A nagy madár meglengette a szárnyát, ezzel hívva őt. Chopper hezitált, mert halálosan félt. Sosem látta, hogy Roronoa Zoro megtámadott volna valakit a csapatból, de a fegyver gondolata régi rémálmokat hozott elő. (Naminak és Usoppnak is van fegyvere, de Chopper nem tudta, hogy elrejtették.)

A madár kezdett türelmetlen lenni, így egy jól irányzott szárnycsapással felkapta a hátára Choppert. Carue teljes sebességgel rohant át a fedélzeten, amivel erős szélroham fújt át a sárga tollazatán. A rénszarvas erősen kapaszkodott, mert tudta, ha leesik, akkor komolyan megsérülhet. Tudta hol van a kardforgató, mivel az volt az egyetlen hely, ahova soha nem kirándult. Amikor Carue lelassított egy kanyar előtt, Chopper ezt a pillanatot használta ki, hogy leugorjon a madár válláról.

Carue rálépett a fékre, és megállt. Majdnem 180 fokos szögben elfordította a fejét, és fintorgott.

- _Rénszarvas? Miért estél le?_

- Én… uh, én innen nézlek majd – sziszegte Chopper.

- _Félsz?_

-Nem félek! – Közelről Chopper érezte a durva széllökéseket, amik elsöpörtek mellettük. Ezek Zorótól jönnek. Nehéz súlyzókat lenget egyik oldalról a másikra, és ebből keletkeznek a széllökések. Chopper kikukucskált a saroknál az edző kardforgatóra. A férfi úgy lengette az öt tonnás súlyzót, mintha baseballütő lenne. Minden lengetés után a szemében éles mániákus fény villant. Minden lélegzete olyan volt, mint egy felbőszült sárkányé, aki kész letépni egy bátor lovag fejét. Chopper remegni kezdett, és igyekezett elbújni a fal mögött. Nem bújt el tökéletesen, így az egyetlen testrésze, ami el volt rejtve a jobb agancsa volt.

Carue csinált valami furát a csőrével, így úgy nézett ki, mintha rosszallóan nézne rá.

- _Te nem jössz?_

- É-én itt várok. – A madár úgy nézett Choperre, mint egy sirály, de végül feladta. Megfordult a sarkán, és a nagy madár szökdécselve elindult a gyakorlatait végző kardforgató felé. Chopper mereven nézte a jelenetet, azon tűnődve, mit fog a félelmetes kardforgató csinálni.

Amikor Carue méterre volt a férfitól, Zoro megérezte a jelenlétét, és eldobta a súlyzókat, amik nagy zajjal értek földet, és megremegtették a fedélzet fadeszkáit Chopper lába alatt. Amikor a madár kevesebb, mint egy méterre volt, megtette a legutolsó dolgot, amire gondolt volna.

Carue felugrott, és lecsapott Zoróra.

Zoro még idejében megfordult, hogy elkapja a madarat, de a mérete és súlya miatt Zoro elesett.

- Aú! Carue! – Zoro felnevetett, miközben próbálta eltolni Carue nagy fejét a sajátjától. A madár azonban ellökte a kezét, és a fejét föl-le dörgölte Zoro testén, miközben folyamatosan ismételgette: "_Szeret szeret szeret szeret szeret…_". A kardforgató behódolt a szeretgetésnek, és elkezdte simogatni a nagy állatot.

Chopper álla a földön hevert. A félelmet keltő pillantás eltűnt a férfi szeméből, és mosolygott. Azelőtt sosem látta ezt a nézést. Chopper arcán mosoly bontakozott ki csak attól, hogy nézte kettőjüket. Furcsa módon, mint egy mágnes, a szeretgetés vonzani kezdte. Szerette volna, ha őt is megölelik, és ugyanúgy simogatják.

Zoro kuncogni kezdett.

- Mi történt, Carue? Ma rettenetesen kapaszkodsz belém.

És akkor a nagy madár kiadott egy „cue" hangot, és szárnyaival a fal felé mutatott, ahol Chopper állt. A hirtelen szemkontaktus a földhöz szegezte a rénszarvast. A kardforgató csodálkozva húzta fel a szemöldökét.

- Ó, hé… Chopper, igaz? – Chopper bólintott, gyorsan föl-le rázva a fejét. Zoro elvigyorodott, és felemelte a kezét. – Te is szeretnél szeretgetést?

Chopper állati érzékei azonnal a legmagasabbra ugrottak. Mint ahogyan Carue ismételte a szavakat, a rénszarvas elméjét megbombázta a szeretgetésre ösztönző érzés. Úgy érezte, mintha transzba esett volna; a lábai önkéntelenül léptek előre a felajánlott kéz felé. Anélkül, hogy észrevette volna, Chopper már Zoro kezei között volt, kis teste hozzányomódott Carue tollaihoz. Zoro kuncogott, és kezével végigszántott a lágy bundán.

A kardforgató nagyon melegnek tűnt, főleg mivel egy kiadós edzés után volt, így olyan volt, mint egy tűzhely. Chopper rájött, hogy még soha senkivel nem érintkezett így azelőtt. Kicsi szíve felduzzadt, mint egy lufi. Nem tudta miért, de szemébe könnyek gyűltek.

Carue rápislogott, és megkérdezte:

- _Látod? Zoro kedves._

Chopper letörölte a könnyeit a patáival, és elmosolyodott.

- Igen, igazad van, Carue.

Zoro tekintete Chopper, majd Carue felé röppent, és összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Mi az?

- Ó, én, um, sajnálom, Zoro…

- Hm? Mit?

- Sajnálom, hogy azt gondoltam, rémisztő vagy.

Zoro meghökkent a megjegyzéstől. Hallotta, hogy sok iember/i rémülten futott el miatta, de egy állat soha. Talán köze lehet a démon gyümölcshöz, ami félig emberi személyiséget adott Choppernek. Zoro felnevetett, és beletúrt a rénszarvas bundájába.

- Rendben van. Mindenki ezt mondja nekem. – Carue úgy érezte, nem kap elég figyelmet, így Zoro bordájához nyomta a fejét. Chopper majdnem kiesett a kardforgató öleléséből, de Zoro erősen tartotta. – Te jó ég, Carue! Tudom, hogy itt vagy! Ne legyél féltékeny! – mordult rá a férfi, miközben vakarta a Carue csőre alatti részt. Ez volt a nagy madár kedvenc helye, és turbékolt és hümmögött, miközben lassú ütemre bólogatott a fejével. Chopper hallotta Carue hangját, és a lény csak azt mondogatta, hogy „_jó érzés jó érzés_" és „_szeret szeret szeret_". Annak ellenére, hogy Zoro figyelme csak egy pillanatra terelődött el róla, a rénszarvas boldogtalanná vált. Irigység kezdett úrrá lenni rajta, mivel Zoro figyelme teljesen Carue-ra terelődött.

- Zoro! Engem is! Vakard meg az államat!

Zoro tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett rá.

- Te is szeretnéd, Chopper?

- _Még nem! Még én vagyok!_

- Már sorra kerültél!

- _Rövid rövid!_

- Eleget simogatott! Most én jövök!

- V-várjatok, srácok! – Zoro megállt, mert mély levegőt kellett vennie. – Rendben. Három perc. Tudsz várni három percet, Chopper?

Chopper szívből tudta, hogy nem, de mivel Zoro megígérte, a rénszarvas ellenállt a késztetésnek.

- Oké…

Carue szeretgetés közben kárörvendően nézett a rénszarvasra, de Chopper nem tett semmit. Amikor ő következik majd, ugyanígy fog nézni Carue-ra. Amíg várt úgy helyezkedett, hogy Zoro ölébe kerüljön. Fejét a férfi mellkasához döntötte, és a kardforgató lágy szívdobbanásai elaltatták.

-.-.-

Amikor hirtelen felébredt, a nap már továbbhaladt. Carue elaludt Zorón, így a kardforgató nem tudott megmozdulni. Choppernak elállt a lélegzete, és felült.

- Mi-milyen sokáig aludtam?

- Hm… úgy harminc percet. – Chopper elszomorodott. Caruet harminc percig szeretgette! Zoro azonnal látta a rénszarvas arcán a változást, ezért gyorsan hozzátette: - De csak öt percig simogattam Caruet, de aztán rögtön elaludt, így most nem tudok mozdulni…

Chopper visszanyelte a könnyeit, és felnézett Zoro arcába.

- Be-betartottad az ígéretünket?

Zoro felhorkantott.

- Persze, hogy betartottam. – A kardforgató visszatette Choppert az ölébe, és kicsit megölelte. – Szóval, szeretnéd, ha megvakarnám itt? – Két ujjával megvakarta az álla alatti kis részt. Tompa borzongás futott végig Chopper testén, de nagyon élvezetes volt. Chopper kuncogott, és boldogan bólintott.


End file.
